


Dramatic

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung always thought that he was dramatic, but then he met Jackson Wang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Literal.Word.Vomit.

Ever since the tender age of 5, Park Jinyoung had always been called dramatic. At first he had protested loudly against it, further proving the other person’s (usually Jaebum’s) point. But eventually, he had come to terms with his penchant for theatrics. He no longer considered it as an insult; it was just a part of him, like his rounded cheeks or dark hair.

Jinyoung had accepted the fact that yes, he was ~~very~~ a little dramatic but then he had met his current boyfriend, Jackson Wang.

Their first meeting had been completely by chance; though Jinyoung preferred to think that it was fate.

_Flashback_

Jinyoung was walking towards the dorms, his eyes half-lidded. He had pulled an all-nighter the day before and it was starting to take its toll on him. Fortunately, he didn’t have any morning classes that day.

In one hand he held his coffee cup firmly, as he walked almost mechanically towards the dorms, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Somewhere in the back of his head, he noted the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards him but he didn’t register it properly until his body suddenly collided with another causing Jinyoung’s coffee to spill all over the stranger.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, exhaustion momentarily forgotten. “I’m so sorry.” He said apologizing profusely, not even thinking that it could be Jackson’s fault considering the elder was running.

Jackson would have usually had the decency to look sheepish considering that their collision was partly (if not entirely) his fault but his mood had deteriorated from its usual sunny charm as he had woken up late and it had taken him half an hour to find his fencing kit making him incredibly late for practice.

“Oh my god!” he half-shouted “I am so dead, I have to go change now and that’ll make even later. Do you have any idea how bad this is for me?” He screamed frantically to Jinyoung.

If he was awake, Jinyoung probably would have flared up too because after all, it wasn’t his fault alone. But in his sleep deprived state, guilt took over.

“I’m really sorry.” He apologized again “Maybe I can get you a coffee to make up for it?” he suggested, not fully aware of what he was saying, smiling when Jackson looked at him with an _Are you kidding me right now_ look.

But the elder couldn’t resist the offer of free coffee and plus he was already late, he could receive the harsh scolding from his teacher another time, so surprising himself, he agreed.

_-Flashback end-_

Jinyoung smiled fondly at the memory and mentally thanked his past self for his spur of the moment decision. Because that one coffee ‘date’ had led to another and another and eventually to one of the most wonderful thing in his life, his relationship with Jackson, though he would rather die than tell the elder that.

They did argue and fight a lot, because of their similar nature but differing opinions. But at the end of the day, Jinyoung would always find himself back in his rightful place, Jackson’s arms as the two watched cheesy movies and mocked the main couple together, refusing to admit that when they weren’t fighting they were just as cheesy.

Jinyoung was suddenly knocked out of his reverie by a yell from the living room.

“Jinyoung come quickly, I’m bleeding.” Yelled Jackson, more panicked than Jinyoung had ever heard him (and that was saying a lot.)

Jinyoung shot up, grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet before rushing into the living room.

“Jackson, Jackson-hyung, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked running into the living room, a series of gory mental images making their way into his head. (Damn him, and his overactive imagination.)

“Jinyoungie look!” Jackson exclaimed, holding up his thumb.

Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief “Hyung, that’s a paper cut.” He said half-amued, half-exaspereated.

“It still hurts.” Jackson whined.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jackson looking at him with pleading eyes, cradling his thumb with his other hand.

“Fine, I’ll get you a band aid.” He offered, opening the first aid kit.

“Wait.” Jackson said suddenly, grabbing Jinyoung’s shoulder stopping the younger.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked, eyebrow raised.

“Kiss it better first.” Jackson suggested, eyes wide and pleading.

Jinyoung sighed dramatically but leaned down to kiss Jackson’s thumb nonetheless. He smiled inwardly, noticing the way Jackson grinned when his lips made contact with Jackson’s skin.

And at that moment, he decided once and for all that the whole _opposites attract_ theory was malarkey because Jinyoung was a little dramatic and Jackson was definitely dramatic too but they were perfect together.                                                                                                                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
